Ordinary Day
by raine4bw
Summary: Just an ordinary day in the dorm. B/W


Title: Ordinary Day  
Pairing: B/W  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! All hail the Whedon man!  
Spoilers: Season 4, just a little.

* * *

The Slayer stepped out of the shower clean and refreshed. Padding across the hall and into the room, she noticed the lights were dim except for a soft blue glow coming from the bed across from hers.

Willow, sitting on the edge of the bed, was engrossed in her laptop. Buffy smirked and circled behind the smaller student. Quietly Buffy knelt on the bed behind Willow.

She ran her fingers through Willow's still-damp hair, smiling as the hacker paused her typing and leaned back into her carress.

"Good evening" Willow sighed and closed her laptop one handed, laying her head in Buffy's lap once the Slayer scooted back to give her room.

"Good evening to you too" Buffy smiled down the redhead, "whatcha workin' on?"

"Oh this?" Willow frowned at the still running machine, "My professor wants me to write a paper on the molecular stucture of Canis Latrans and compare it to the -" Willow broke off as she noticed the side of Buffy's mouth twiching and her eyes glazing over.  
"Hey..." Willow complained, tilting her head to the side and frowning.

Buffy laughed, "I'm sorry Will, but you know I don't get bio-speak, hence why I always study the back of my eyelids during class"

Willow grinned impishly, "you study those eyelids a lot"

Buffy blushed, "Yeah...but I have the world's bestest tutor to help me out with all my make up work!"

Now Willow turned red and reached up to poke at Buffy's side, "Flatterer", she chuckled.

Dodging the first poke and retaliating with two of her own Buffy nodded.

"Yep" Two more pokes.

"Buffy!" Willow squirmed, trying to avoid the Slayer's fingers, but didn't move far from her original place. That was until Buffy upped the ante and started dancing her fingers along the redhead's ribcage.

"No no, stop, Ow!" Willow winced as one of her flailing feet connected with the hard plastic of her laptop. She frowned and Buffy froze, ready to apologize. Willow glared at the Slayer and sat up to place the laptop on a nearby chair. Actually it was less placing and more tossing since the chair was well cushioned.

Settling back into her Buffy'sLapIsAHeadrest place, Willow crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the meanie Slayer.

"Ow." She said pointedly, wiggling her foot and frowning in an overexaggerated manner.

Buffy grinned. Two could play at that game.

"Oh I'm so soooorry Will" She drawled. "is your poor footsie awwight?"

Willow peered at her own foot, wiggling it again.

"I sup-pose" She huffed, with a drawn out sigh. "I may never dance again"

"You poor thing, should I kiss it all better?" Buffy was having a hard time not laughing.

Willow pondered this for a bit, looking speculative.

"I think my foot's going to be alright. But..." Willow reached up to poke the Slayer's side again, "I'll take that kiss anyways"

"Oh you will?" Buffy snickered.

"Yep" With as much dignity as she could muster still, Willow waited, and closed her eyes.

Smiling now, Buffy leaned down.

And kissed Willow on the forehead.

"Huh?" Willow whined and all dignity vanished as she looked disappointed.

Buffy reached down to grab her girlfriend and gave a mighty heave to make the hacker sit up.

No longer facing the right direction, Willow turned and sat cross-legged so that she faced her companion.

Buffy was expressionless. Poker would have been a good game for her.

Now Willow was more confused.

"Buffy?" she inquired softly.

"How much room is behind you now?"

Willow glanced back.

"Um well I can scoot back more if you -woah!"

The Slayer launched herself at Willow mid sentence, sending Willow backwards with a determined Slayer on top of her. Giggling Buffy raised herself up on her elbows, looking down at Willow from a much closer perspective then before.

"Much better" she nodded.

Willow reached up to tuck Buffy's still drying hair behind her ear.

"You dork"

"Yep"

"I think you hurt my neck this time"

"Oh did I?"

"Yes, think you could k-...oh...yeah..."

"Feel better?" The question was slightly muffled.

"Uh-huh" Came the reply a few seconds later.

And one room in Stevenson Hall was blissfully without injuries for the rest of the night. Well...so we hope.


End file.
